


Touching Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Need to screenshot it as proof, Soulmates, This is for my assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A flash fiction for my assignment that I need to post online





	Touching Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IPG_KENT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/gifts).



> As the summary said, this is an assignment fic, please don't mind it XD.

Running into people at the airport is a normal thing, especially in a packed one but Jelly didn’t expect for the colour that blossomed on her palm. The yellow spread on her palm, bright and eye catching, matching the splash on the man’s arm. Jelly turned around to the man she had ran into, hope growing in her chest because she didn’t expect to run into her soul mate at a place like this.

Words at the tip of her tongue, ready to be spilt but the intercom came online with an announcement.

_“This is the final boarding call for passengers of flight 372A to Kansas City. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for flight 372A to Kansas City. Thank you.”_

“Ah, shit.” The man cursed to himself and started running. His long legs eating at the distance faster than Jelly could follow.

“Wait!” She called out but her words was drowned by the chatters of the airport. Jelly forced her legs to go faster, running faster than she ever did in her whole life. She have to because this would be her only chance of catching her soul mate.

The crowd in front of her barely have time to part before she bludgeon her way through them, desperation fuelling her on. Her eyes looked around for a glimpse of dark hair, the only feature she remembered of him but he was nowhere to be seen. There was a sea of dark hair and no distinct difference she can spot other than the splotch of yellow she knows was on his arm.

When hours of searching proves to be futile, Jelly knew she has to stop. So she returned home with a heavy heart. Her excitement of coming home for the semester break was consumed by disappointment. It was with a sour mood that she booked a Grab, glaring down at the pavement at how unfair the whole situation was.

Meeting your soul mate was supposed to be something phenomenal, a world stopping event but her own had slipped pass her fingers. It was unfortunate, her best friend had said when she told her what happened but then again, life rarely was.

The Grab car arrived and the driver came out to help with her luggage. Jelly wasn’t looking when she passed him one of the smaller bag and their hands touched. His startled gasp attracted her attention and she looked down at where he was staring.

Red splattered their knuckles, matching the shades of their cheeks when their eyes met.


End file.
